Caught At An Awkward Moment
by AngelAntony97
Summary: Clara walked int he control room at the wrong moment and saw something she wish she hadn't. One-shot


**Just a short fun story I came up with one night. I had fun writing this. Hope you like it x**

**Characters: 11th Doctor, River Song, Clara Oswald **

**Set sometime after Trenzalore **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Boredom. Clara was bored. She has been stuck in her room on the TARDIS all day! But that's only because the Doctor told to stay there as he has a surprise adventure for her and she has been waiting there for almost 3 hours. At least the TARDIS had better things to do than keep moving her room around because this is the quietest she has ever heard her.

Clara paced around her room and groaned in frustration. Should she go find him or wait a bit longer? She started biting her nails and scratching her head while thinking. Finally, she decided to wait a bit longer and while doing so, she went to fall backwards on her bed but managed to hit her head on the stone cold floor.

She turned her head around to find her bed missing once again! She shrieked in anger and looked up.

"Really?! Again?! Haven't you had enough!?" The TARDIS groaned at her, Clara sighed and stood up and straightened her dress down. "Forget it. I'm going to find the Doctor!"

She stormed out of her room and slammed the door behind her. When she did, the ship made a small rumble which startled her. Fearing the worst, Clara turned around and gasped when she saw a plain wall which has replaced the door to where her room was. She banged on the wall multiple times, hoping that this wasn't happening again.

"You're just doing this to piss me off, aren't you?" The ship made a noise which was new to Clara but she guessed what it was. "Are you laughing at me?! Do your worst, I can't wait to see what else you have installed for me!" Now pissed, she walked her way back to the control room so she could get the Doctor to restore her room back to the way it was.

As Clara walked down the corridors she started growing impatient since the TARDIS was creating a maze around her, making her completely lost. Was she doing this on purpose or was there a reason why she was destracting Clara?

"Why are you doing this?! Is there something you don't want me to see? Oh, ohh, I see! You don't like the fact me and the Doctor are spending so much time together. You're jealous, aren't you?" Clara pushed.

Suddenly the ship opened a corridor behind her which led right to the control room, Clara grinned. "Works every time."

She raced down the corridor in case the TARDIS decided to move it again. Finally she made it and quickly jumped up the stairs with a massive grin on her face but that faded away when she noticed something wasn't right. No Doctor.

"Doctor? The TARDIS has moved my room again!"

No answer.

"Doctor, you haven't snuck out on me again, have you?" Slowly walking up to the console she noticed his bow tie on the floor and suddenly she felt worried.

She walked in small steps around the console but abruptly stopped when she saw something that she wished could be unseen. She gasps shocked.

"Oh my god!" She quickly covered her eyes and put her other hand on her hip.

"Clara!" Shrieked the Doctor who was found half naked, handcuffed to the railing with his hair disheveled.

"You're naked!" She witnessed still covering her eyes.

He quickly used his free hand to cover his chest then realising that's not what needs covering then he quickly put it over his lower parts.

"Technically no, I'm still wearing boxers." He pointed out.

Clara remembered that he was and she put her hand down from her eyes. "Oh. Well that's not too bad. Doctor, what happened?"

"I..er...was distracted."

"Distracted by what that could lead you to wearing just your boxers?" He ruffled a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"By..by..erm...a...thing." Clara sighed, he was obviously trying to hide something.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, it was a..." He suddenly stopped when he saw the thing he was hiding come up the stairs, he smiled nervously.

"Sweetie, what should we use first, the whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" The Doctor looked at the items in her hands and his eyes widened. He tilted his head to where Clara was standing to give her a sign. "Oh. Hi Clara." The woman's voice said shamelessly.

"River?" River was wearing just the Doctor's shirt and a pair of lace underwear, she quickly hid the items behind her back.

"River?! What are you doing here?!" The Doctor tried to act innocent but sadly it wasn't working. He sighed, giving up. "Oh, forget it."

River rolled her eyes. Clara ignored the fact River was standing in hardly nothing and turned her attention to the Doctor.

"I don't know what's going on here and frankly I don't want to know. Doctor, you said you had a surprise adventure for me!" She said angrily crossing her arms.

"Yes. I remember."

"That was 3 hours ago! Well, what happened?" She asked, curious.

"Long story or short?" He said while gritting his teeth looking fairly guilty.

"Whatever tells me what happened."

"Well, let's see." River pursed her lips together and looked to the ground. "I..I _was_ planning our next trip but you see things got in the way and...shenanigans." He thought quickly.

"What kind of shenanigans?"

"The kind when I get a call asking for my help and I go?" Clara got impatient. "Well, you see, River asked me to help her solve a mystery. It was a very good mystery, lots of running and negotiating and not listening to me when I give them a choice to live which is a fairly reasonable choice to take since they were threatening the lives of innocent dwarfs and-"

"Sweetie..." River interrupted his rambling.

"Right, sorry. After we fixed everything, we came back to the TARDIS and one thing led to the other and we were...kissing! But then of course I got distracted which..normally happens to..me. The next thing I know I was handcuffed to the railing and all my clothes discarded with no idea how it happened. That's when you came."

"Now that's not the truth really, sweetie." River placed the objects on the ground and crossed her arms. Clara looked at her with her mouth slightly opened to speak but decided not to.

"Shhh." The Doctor quickly hushed her.

"Ok, a question; why didn't you reply to me when I came looking for you?"

He scratched his head again, avoiding eye contact. "I was hoping if I didn't respond you might have left. Obviously not."

"Well, I'm still waiting for my adventure you promised me." River narrowed her eyes at the Doctor and slowly shook her head.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Clara. As you can see." He rattled the chain on the handcuffs that restrained him from getting up. "Give me an hour." River cleared her throat. "Make that a couple of hours."

"Ok, clearly you two have a lot of catching up to do since I last saw you-" she was indicating towards River.

"Spoilers!" The Doctor interrupted her knowing that _that_ River hasn't done Trenzalore yet.

"Right. I should leave you to it." Clara retreated down the stairs before she remembered to ask him something so she walked back up again. "Oh and can you get the TARDIS to give me back my room if I'm stuck in here for the next couple of hours." The Doctor didn't answer.

"I'll do it for you. It looks like the Doctor isn't going to be doing much for a while." River joked and Clara couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks. I think the Doctor should learn that he's not in control for once. Oh, and he should be punished for lying to me and keeping me waiting when he could have just explained. I coulda went home in those 3 hours." River chuckled and glanced a look over to him.

"I think I'll go with the punishment first." His eyes widened again and Clara smiled, blowing a kiss to him.

"Have fun." She told the Doctor as she hopped down the stairs.

His feelings for Clara has changed all of the sudden. She wasn't sweet or feisty, she was evil. Pure evil to the Doctor's mind. She may look all innocent on the outside but she has a more dangerous side inside of her and he now knows what happens when it's released. And god, he only wished it hadn't.

River walked up to him with a seductive smile on her face that frightened the Doctor now.

"So er..whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" He laughed nervously. River wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and tilted her head.

"Neither. I'll save them for later." He looked scared now, especially of her. Was this punishment going to be bad or worse?

"Then what are we using?" He dare asked.

She slid her fingers into his hair and smiled softly.

"Just you let me worry about that."

He gulped.


End file.
